


Remembers ≠ Knows

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: The Two Widows [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, F/F, Hydra, Implied/Referenced Violence, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers this:<br/>Eszrabeth was underestimated where everyone else was overestimated.</p><p>---</p><p>Basically, Natasha remembers Darcy and then she gets her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembers ≠ Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I should really be asleep right now. But this came to me, and I couldn't let it go, so here we are!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, I absolutely love reading them!!!  
> Hugs <3
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)

She remembers this:  
Ezrabeth was Elizabeth before she was Eszrabeth, and Elizabeth was Darcy before she was Elizabeth.

She remembers this:  
Esrzabeth was soft where everyone else was hard.  
Esrzabeth was kind where everyone else was cruel.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was happy where everyone else was apathetic.  
Eszrabeth was caring where everyone else was indifferent.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was smart where everyone else was stupid.  
Eszrabeth was underestimated where everyone else was overestimated.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was bright where everyone else was dull.  
Eszrabeth was noble where everyone else was cowardly.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was loving where everyone else was hateful.  
Eszrabeth was gentle where everyone else was harsh.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was generous where everyone else was greedy.  
Eszrabeth was merciful where everyone else was mean.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was fond where everyone else was annoyed.  
Eszrabeth was indulgent where everyone else was restricted.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was salvation where everyone else was destruction.  
Eszrabeth was a protector where everyone else was attacking.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was beautiful where everyone else was pretty.  
Eszrabeth was flawed where everyone else was perfect.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was real where everyone was created.  
Eszrabeth was fraudulent where everyone else was genuine.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was brave where everyone else was scared.  
Eszrabeth was free where everyone else was captured.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was sacrificing where everyone else was selfish.  
Eszrabeth was dead where everyone else was alive.

She remembers this:  
Eszrabeth was underestimated where everyone else was overestimated.  
Ezrabeth was alive while everyone was dead.

She remembers this:  
Esrzabeth was Natalia’s where everyone else was Hydra’s.

She knows this:  
Eszrabeth is Darcy where everyone else was Widow.  
Darcy is Natasha’s where everyone else is not.

She knows this:  
Darcy is home.  
This is all that matters.

She knows this:  
This is burned into her bones.  
This is written with her blood.  

She knows this:  
This can evolve.  
This can grow.

She knows this:  
This is cannot be changed.  
This will not be changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. I do not make any from this. 
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
